Harry Potter and the Tiny Tyrant
by theSilence
Summary: After the war between good and evil is over, the students return to Hogwarts to finish off the school term. However, Harry is then sent on a special mission... to be a babysitter. Eventual DM/HP SLASH. Ch 3: James Evans is found.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and other related materials belong to the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling. And not me.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Warnings:** This will eventually contain SLASH, otherwise known as boy/boy relationships. This is your only warning. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that.

**Premise: **Let's change three things that happened in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. 1) Harry/Ginny? Never happened. 2) Draco enabled Harry's escape from Malfoy Manor and 3) Draco saves Harry from the killing curse. And now let's ask 'why would Draco do 2 and 3?' This is why.

**Summary: **After the war between good and evil is over, the students return to Hogwarts to finish off the school term. However, Harry is then sent on a special mission... to be a babysitter.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Tiny Tyrant**

**Prologue**

_Shit shit shit shit…_

"I know you're there! You can't escape me, forever!"

_Shit!_

"How could you betray us, so? You had so much potential! With enough training, you would've been more than your father ever was. You would've been my right hand man! And then you went and turned your back on us. This could have been over with! He would have been dead by now if it hadn't been for your treachery!"

_I should've done as I was told! Then I'd never be in this mess! …Fuck! Dead end!_

"Where are you going, dear boy? Don't you know? I _thrive_ in the darkness."

_Please… please… just go away…_

"…There you are."

_Oh dear God…_

"_Avada_-"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

A burst of red light shot through the air, sending its target's wand flying through the air.

_What?_

There. At the source of the light stood the Golden Boy himself. Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter! What a surprise to see you! You've come to seal your death, have you?"

"I'll never fall at the hands of _you,_ Voldemort!"

"We shall see about that, _boy._" Quickly, Voldemort pulled out another wand from his robes. "_Crucio!_"

A shriek of pain filled the night air as Harry fell to his knees.

"You've escaped me a number of times, Potter. This time, there's nowhere to run. _Accio_ wand!"

"No!" Harry's wand flew from his hand, right into the hand of his arch nemesis.

"And now, with your own wand… _Avada-_"

_No!! Harry!_

The young man, who had until now stood forgotten, charged forth at the snake-like being in front of him, effectively knocking both wands out of his clutches. Rage consuming him, Voldemort grabbed the boy by his shoulders and threw him against the dead end. Blood oozed from the boy's newly formed gashes as his body ached to black out.

"Fool!" Voldemort spat. He snatched up one of the scattered wands. "_Crucio!_"

Again, the night air was disturbed by screams, this time of a different source.

_Harry…_

"No! Leave him!" In a flash, Harry darted for one of the scattered wands, evading one of Voldemort's spells. "_Expelliarmus_!" Again, Voldemort's wand flew from his hand. However, he quickly snatched up his original one.

"You do know what this is, don't you Potter? I've the Master Wand."

"You know _nothing_ about it!"

"And what do _you_ know? A snot-nosed teenager whose only greatness is his unwillingness to die?!"

"That wand is the most powerful in existence, but only in the hands of its Master."

"Foolish boy! I _am_ its master! _Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Bursts of red and green flashed from either wand. Upon contact, the spell cast by the Dark Lord ricocheted back onto the snake-like man. With a scream of horror and defeat, Lord Voldemort collapsed to the ground, all traces of life leaving him behind.

Finally, the war between good and evil was over.

Harry looked over at the young man on the ground. With blood streaming out of his wounds, the man looked to be on the brink of death. Quickly, Harry hurried to him and cradled him in his arms.

"Draco?"

"…Harry…"

Draco Malfoy's sight blurred as the pain consumed him, and finally the vision of his savior, of the _world's_ savior, Harry Potter, faded to black.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoy this one. I began writing this before I read books 5, 6, and 7, but I was pleased that this story could actually fit in if only a few things changed. I hope things are too confusing. But don't worry because this is only the prologue and most questions should actually be answered in the next chapter. Yes. I'm very excited for this one.

Please review! I love reviews and therefore will love you. Yay.


	2. The Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter One** – The Return to Hogwarts

The carriages arrived one after another as groups of five and six hopped off and hurried towards the huge doors that greeted their arrival. Hopping off his carriage and slowly approaching the structure in front of him, a boy with messy black hair paused to take in his surroundings.

"I'm back." Harry Potter smiled as he stood at the steps to the school that was his home away from home: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed like it had been forever since the last time he had been there.

Three months had past since his final encounter with Lord Voldemort. Things had finally calmed down for the seventeen-year-old boy. Because of the mayhem caused by the epic battle, the school year had come to a halt as families were allowed to be together in their time of mourning and rehabilitation.

He had skipped the first half of the year and spent most of his time in search for the Horcruxes that kept his sworn enemy alive. But now that that was all over, it was time for him to pick up where he left off. Having missed half of his lessons, Harry had spent the past few months trying to learn all that he had missed. It was easy with the help of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three friends had been through a lot throughout the years. Seven years ago, they started school side-by-side. It seemed only fitting that they finish in the same fashion.

Spring had come, kissing away the bitterness of the winter. As grass grew and flowers began to bloom, it was very symbolic of the fresh start that everyone had been given with the passing of the Dark Lord. Though many friends and family members were lost, it was time now to move on and carry on with their lives.

"Harry? Are you coming?" Hermione smiled, walking up past the boy.

"Yeah mate. I know it's school and all, but _you're_ the one who suggested we all come back." Ron grinned. "If you're having second thoughts, I'm right with you."

"Absolutely not, Ronald!" The brunette girl frowned. "We've missed so much! I'm happy to be back!"

Ron leaned towards the other boy and lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "No surprise there, eh?"

Harry just chuckled.

"I heard that, Ron!" She glared.

"I'm just kidding, 'Mione. I'm happy to be back, too." He went over to his girlfriend, took her hand in his and kissed her lightly on the cheek, causing a faint blush to creep up the girl's face. He sighed in content. "Despite everything that happened, it's good to be back."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

"Out of the way!"

Before Harry could even move, Draco Malfoy shoved past him and stomped up the steps.

"Hey… Malfoy." Harry tried, but the blonde made no sign that he even heard.

Ron scoffed. "You'd think after all that we've been through, he'd be less of an arse. I swear, he should've been sent to Azkaban with his father…"

"Ron, that's terrible!" Hermione scolded. "If it weren't for him we might not even be here now. Isn't that right, Harry?"

The boy merely shrugged. "Sure, but I don't think that gives him the right to be rude. Especially after what he did for us, and what we did for him."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Well come on then. Let's get inside already."

It was bittersweet to enter the school after everything that had happened. In fact, the trio greatly wondered whether returning would be a good idea. They had contemplated how hard it would be to face the parts of the school where they witnessed the death of a friend or loved one. But in the end, they had decided that together they would face anything. So although it may be hard, they wanted to return. They wanted to finish what they had started together.

"Why do you think he did it?" Ron wondered, as they made their way through the familiar halls. "I mean, from what I can tell, he _hates_ us. Even now, he hates us."

"Your point?" Harry listened, half-heartedly.

"My point is, if he hates us so much, why did he save us back at his house?"

Harry thought back to when he and his friends had been captured and sent to Malfoy Manor. At the time, he was sure that that was going to be the end. As he sat in the cold, dark room with Ron, Dean, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander, he worried about Hermione who was left upstairs with Bellatrix Lestrange, and about the fate of all who surrounded him. He knew the end was near, as Voldemort would soon arrive to be rid of the Boy-Who-Lived and all of his accomplices. But then, with the greatest of surprises, Draco Malfoy opened their cell and freed them. Draco didn't utter a word in the exchange. He simply opened the door, therefore breaking the spell that banned any magic from being performed in the room, and returned upstairs where his parents and the other Death Eaters lay in wait. It was then that Harry was able to unknowingly contact Aberforth who then summoned Dobby for help. If Malfoy hadn't freed them, they would surely be dead. Afterwards, when he and Ron returned to retrieve Hermione, Malfoy had acted as if nothing had happened, but Harry assumed it was because he was still under close watch of the Death Eaters. But that was then, and this was now. Harry had thought that by now, after everything, that Draco might acknowledge what he had done. But that wasn't the case.

Then Harry thought of that climactic night when he went face-to-face with Voldemort. He was killed by the Dark Lord once, but through the power of protection given to him by his mother, Harry had lived. Narcissa Malfoy, more concerned about the well-being of her own son, disregarded her leader's orders and lied about Harry's death. Harry had been paraded in front of everyone as a trophy to Voldemort's assumed victory. But after Neville destroyed the last Horcrux, Harry was finally able to spring back to life. In the mayhem that ensued, Voldemort had learnt of Draco's betrayal and in his rage chased the Malfoy heir down a series of corridors. Harry had followed the two and so came the final battle between good and evil. And if it hadn't been for Draco, who knocked the Dark Lord out of place just as he was about to curse Harry, Harry might very well be dead right now.

Twice Draco had saved him. Harry thought that maybe he had pegged Draco wrong as he had pegged Professor Severus Snape wrong as well. Snape had been a trusted ally of the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and he worked as a spy for the Order. Maybe Draco was the same, after all, Snape was one of his favored mentors. But no one in the Order could confirm Harry's theory, so he was left wondering the same thing his redheaded friend wondered. 'Why did Draco save him?'

"Harry, did you hear me?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? What?" The green-eyed boy snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his friends.

"I asked you if Malfoy had said anything that final night here in Hogwarts."

He shook his head. "Not a word. I told you before, he just suddenly leapt up and tackled Voldemort to the ground. Voldemort was just as surprised as I was."

The trio stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

"Well, if he doesn't want to acknowledge what he did, I'm not going out of my way to be nice to him," Ron shrugged. "Despite him saving our lives and all, he's still a snobbish prat to me."

"Can we change the subject, please?" Hermione frowned. "We're starting new here. I don't want to think about what happened these past few months. I'm ready to move on."

"Well put," Harry nodded in agreement.

The three turned and faced the Great Hall. Finally, they were ready to start anew.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So this was clearly a 'so here's what happened' chapter. It's more about getting to understand the changes from actual to this fanfic. Hopefully, it's not too confusing. We'll be getting more into the story in the next chapter. ENJOY!


	3. Harry's Mission

**Chapter Two** – Harry's Mission

It was safe to say that Harry Potter was currently very disgruntled. A week had passed since his return to Hogwarts and it was a very hard week indeed. It wasn't because the classes were tough, or because of the various memories he kept replaying in his head when he turned down a certain corridor. No. Harry would have been fine with those things, as he had his best friends for support. The reason for Harry's growing displeasure could be summed up in two words: Draco Malfoy.

Every chance he got, Draco would say something or do something to annoy Harry. And he would only harass Harry, unlike before where he was an equal opportunist, insulting people of all incomes, houses, and blood-creeds. No. Draco's main source for torture was none other than Harry and it was driving the Gryffindor mad.

Harry supposed that part of the reason that it bothered him so much was because he had honestly thought that the Slytherin had changed. Throughout their sixth year in school, Draco had been a pain but towards the end of the year, he seemed human. Harry sympathized with Draco, seeing that he was desperate to protect his family and was forced into following the orders of Lord Voldemort to do so. Even in the months after that, being trapped in Malfoy Manor, Draco refused to identify he and his friends when questioned. He had thought that Draco had turned a new leaf after everything that had happened, but he was wrong and this frustrated Harry more than anything else. Add the fact that most members in his former posse were now either deceased or imprisoned, and Harry was left wondering who it was exactly that Draco was trying to impress with his antics.

Every time they were in the same vicinity, Draco would do something to irritate the other boy. Some days he was bitter and cruel, knocking Harry out of the way and sending icy glares at the back of his head. Other days he would play pranks on the boy, already having torn the Gryffindor's satchel with a spell four times in the span of two days. It was getting to be more than just a nuisance.

And just the other day, Harry had been walking across the courtyard so he could meet up with his friends at Hagrid's hut. But, without notice, Draco had bumped into Harry from behind rather forcefully, sending the Gryffindor to meet the cobblestones face first. Draco laughed his mocking laugh and hurried away with that ever-present smirk of his. It was just about all Harry could do to refrain from hexing the blond boy in retaliation.

So when Harry was called to Headmistress McGonagall's office, the last person he wanted to see was the very same person walking down the steps.

'Ugh… Malfoy…' Harry mentally groaned. 'Just what I needed… more abuse.'

By the time the other boy realized who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, Draco and Harry were three steps away from being face-to-face. Harry waited for the verbal attack, and was even ready to strike back against anything he might've tried, but it never happened. Draco paused before reaching the landing and stared at the other boy.

'What…?' Harry was confused, even a little surprised when his eyes finally met with grey ones. Draco didn't have his usual look of arrogance and his eyes weren't ablaze with resentment like they usually were. Instead, Draco looked sad.

They stood there, staring at each other for a good minute or two before something seemed to have sparked Draco. Before Harry knew it, Draco's eyes had returned to their familiar cold state as a sneer began to form.

"Potter."

With the same icy tone, Harry spoke. "Malfoy."

The stare he was receiving was intense. It was as if Draco were trying to see through his very being. They didn't move, nor did they say anything. They just stood where they were, eyes locked on each other. Before long, there was a hitch in Draco's breathing, making Harry curious as to what the other boy was thinking about. He didn't have to wonder long.

"… I hate you."

Harry glowered. "The feeling's mutual."

Draco's brows furrowed together, and his breathing grew harder. "Don't you get it, Harry? I _hate_ you."

"Try telling me something new. You've been saying that since the first day we officially met. And since then, you've been nothing but a pain in my arse. Why don't you find yourself a new toy, Malfoy? Oh wait. You have no friends left to play with, do you? Shame really." His tone was filled with a disdain that surprised even himself. Only Draco could emit such a feeling, especially now that Voldemort was gone.

However, Draco's reaction was very unexpected. His eyes lost their steely gaze and were instead filled with sadness and defeat. And again, Harry was surprised. He didn't mean to be so cruel, but with everything Draco had done to him thus far, it was a reflexive action. "Malfoy, I-"

Draco said nothing more and simply brushed past the boy. He didn't even knock shoulders with the Gryffindor, which was something Harry half-expected considering the verbal blast he just laid out. He followed the blond with his eyes, feeling incredibly guilty. 'But… that's _nothing_ compared to what he's been doing to _me_ since we got back here… So why do I feel so bad? He deserved that. Right?' Somehow, Harry wasn't convinced.

It was all a little confusing, but Harry thought nothing more of it. He had said what he said and there was no taking it back. Besides, Draco had already disappeared down the corridor and Professor McGonagall was expecting him. Harry sighed. He carried on, climbing the stairs that led to the Headmistress' office.

When Harry entered, he was immediately greeted by the portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses. He glanced at the one occupied by the late Albus Dumbledore and found himself fighting off a surge of sorrow.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Over here, please." The former Head of Gryffindor waved him over, motioning for him to take a seat before her.

His eyes caught sight of another person sitting with the Headmistress. As he moved forward, he recognized the woman as Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.

'Oh… _that's_ why he was here…'

She turned and looked at Harry when he got closer.

"Mister Potter."

"Missus Malfoy."

The two nodded in greeting. Although they weren't exactly best of friends, they had a mutual camaraderie having survived the Wizarding War with each other's help. But that didn't explain why she was here now.

"Potter, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here," Professor McGonagall said. "A significant matter has been brought to my attention that may or may not involve you."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What might that be?"

The Headmistress glanced at the other woman before looking back at the young man in front of her. "Mister Potter, could you please tell me if you recognize the man in this picture?"

She handed a photograph to the raven-haired boy and Harry blinked at the image he saw. In the picture was a young man, couldn't be more than twenty years old, with hair black as night and eyes the color of emeralds. In short, it was a picture of himself. However, there was another person in the photograph, one that he didn't exactly recognize but who bore an uncanny resemblance to someone he knew. He was a young boy, no more than three or four years old. He had platinum locks and eyes of silver. Both boys smiled and waved at Harry.

"It looks like me… but… I don't recall-"

"Do you know who that other boy is in the picture?" the headmistress continued.

Harry just shook his head.

"That's my son," Narcissa finally spoke. "This is a picture of Draco when he was four years old. And that man there was his au pair."

"Oh…" was all Harry thought to say.

"His name, Potter," Narcissa continued, "was James Evans."

Now Harry was even more confused than ever. "James… Evans?"

"Yes. Now if I recall correctly, your father was named James and your mother's maiden name was Evans, was it not?"

Harry merely nodded. 'Where is this going?' He looked at the picture in his hands once more. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Harry," Professor McGonagall leaned forward. "This may not make much sense, but we have reason to believe that James Evans is actually you."

"But how is that possible? She just said that Malfoy- I mean, Draco was four when this was taken. The last time I checked, we're the same age."

"That's where things get complicated," the headmistress replied. "Clearly, you are here. But from what Missus Malfoy has told me, this man _is_ you."

"But that's impossible. We do bare a striking resemblance but this man can't _possibly-_"

"James Evans, born July 31st. An expert at defensive arts and dueling. Received exceptional marks while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enjoys flying." Narcissa recited. "Shall I stop now or would you rather I read you your entire resume?"

"But that doesn't make sense…"

Professor McGonagall held out two pieces of parchment for Harry to take. One looked a little aged while the other looked somewhat new. "One is James Evans' resume. The other is a transfiguration paper you turned in just last week. Look at the handwriting, Harry. The similarities are astounding."

She was right. If Harry hadn't known better, he could've sworn he wrote it all out himself. It was _his_ handwriting. Still, Harry shook his head. "Polyjuice… it could explain why he looks like me… and maybe he practiced his writing before taking the job…"

"James Evans stayed with us for two and a half months. I think I might've been aware of any potions being made in my own household. Besides," Narcissa scoffed, "if you're here _now_, how on Earth could this man create a Polyjuice Potion to look like you fourteen years ahead of its time?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Okay, good point. But then what does this all mean? I somehow went back in time to be Draco's nanny?" Harry asked, trying to grasp the situation. He scoffed at the idea.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Missus Malfoy stated matter-of-factly.

"Unbelievable!" Harry frowned. "If this is really Draco at age four, then that can't be me. I'm right here."

"We're not saying you already went, Potter. We're saying you're going to go."

Harry blinked at the lady Malfoy. "What? Why would I-?"

"There was an incident at about the time this photo was taken where my son almost died. However, he was saved by Mister Evans."

"You see, Harry. Had the Malfoys never hired James Evans, Draco most likely would have died at age four. If Draco had died, then the final battle where you went face-to-face with Lord Voldemort might've gone in a terrible direction. It is quite possible that the Dark Lord could've killed you that night had it not been for Mister Malfoy's actions. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Slowly, Harry nodded. "You're saying we need to find this James fellow and thank him for what he di-"

"No, Potter," Narcissa frowned. "She's saying we need to send you back in time so that you can save Draco when the time comes."

Harry's eyes widened at the plan. "Why would I do that? This man might not even be me! For all we know, there really was a man named James Evans who bears a strong resemblance to me."

"I am convinced that this man is _you_, Potter," the blond woman said with unwavering faith. "You _must_ go back in time and save my son." She repeated, firmly.

"Professor…" Harry tried, looking to the Headmistress. "You don't honestly think-"

"_I_ think it would be best if we tried." In seeing the boy's eyebrows shoot up in shock, the elder woman continued. "If anything, it would be best to send you to this time to at least make sure that a James Evans _does_ exist. The future of this world relied heavily on your shoulders, Mister Potter. Had you not survived, the world we see now may never have come to exist. And if Mister Malfoy hadn't survived this incident, surely you might not have survived your own."

Harry understood, but was still confused. "Okay, but how? Time-turners can't possibly go back fourteen years can it?"

"Unfortunately, no." McGonagall pursed her lips. "However, there is a device similar to a time-turner called a time-_conductor_. They are very rare and very dangerous if in the wrong hands. There are only three known to existence and several months of paperwork must be filled out in order to _acquire_ one, let alone _use_ one. They are heavily guarded and almost never mentioned should someone try to use it to their advantage. You see, unlike a time-turner, a time-conductor can take you back to a specific time of a user's choosing and return them back to where they had left upon removal. Its user will have literally been gone a second. And in one second, the world could change."

"And just how are we supposed to get our hands on such an illustrious item?" Harry questioned.

"I've done my work," Narcissa spoke up. "I hadn't noticed the similarities between you and James until after that night of the final battle. In fact, I had nearly forgotten about him completely. But then, during that night, I was back to worrying about my Draco asking _you_ if he was safe. It was déjà vu. I had done the exact same thing before, that night fourteen years ago. Since then, I've been doing my research. And that's when I found this picture. It's the only one I have of James. And here," she pointed at a peculiar piece of jewelry around the man's neck. "That is a time-conductor. I had never seen one before because as Minerva mentioned, they are very rare and are believed to be things of fiction, like the Hallows. But like the Hallows, as you know, they _do_ exist. I did much research to find out where I might get a hold of one. And after much work, much persuading and explaining, and much pull from several of my allies in the ministry, I was able to get my hands on one on the condition that you and only you would be the person to handle it. The world's population has an innate ability to put their trust in you, Mister Potter."

"So what you're saying is that after all of that, you have one now…?"

Narcissa nodded.

Harry was stunned. He sat back in his chair, trying to make sense of everything he had just been told. 'Do they really expect me to go through with this? James Evans… could that really be me?' He looked between the photo and the resume. 'The resemblance really is staggering… even the facts… they all point to _me_. But the guy might very well exist in real life… Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to be sure. Like McGonagall said, if anything, we need to make sure that he's real… for the sake of the world. And if I'm the one they trust with this mission, I'll do it.'

"Okay."

Both women studied the boy carefully.

He just looked between them and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll make sure he's real."

"Harry, it's not just that, you know," McGonagall warned. "If James Evans really _is_ you, you will need to play the part. Narcissa and her husband went for two and a half months, maybe even years afterward, believing you to be who you said you were. This is no easy task."

"I think I can handle it, Professor. Besides," Harry said, straightening up in his seat, "I'm not too convinced that this James really _is_ me. I'm sure there's a rational explanation to all of this and I'm going to find it out by going back in time."

"All right, Potter," the headmistress nodded in approval.

"Here." Narcissa reached into her purse and pulled out a small metallic box. "It's been enchanted so only you can open it." She dropped it into Harry's expectant palm.

Sure enough, when the box made contact with Harry's skin, the sounds of clicks and whirs could be heard coming from within. Eventually, the box sprung open and Harry carefully peered inside. He pulled out the necklace. It was simple: a gold chain with a gold pendant. The pendant itself was a tad more complicated. It looked like a plain tube on the outside, similar to a muggle bullet. But its outer casing retracted, revealing a series of dials with numbers etched on it. He closed it and looked back at the picture Narcissa had shared with him. Around his neck, James wore a similar pendant, but the one in the picture was small and hard to make out, making it nearly impossible to tell if they were the same. But the fact that it _could _be the same sent a wave of uncertainty over the boy.

'If that _is _me then I'll have to baby-sit Draco Malfoy…ugh… Just what I need in my life. A tiny tyrant.' But Harry also looked at what was at stake. 'If that _is_ me and I don't do this, things really might not turn out the way they did… they might even be worse… I could never forgive myself if I let that happen.' At that, Harry made up his mind. He would go back in time and make sure James Evans was real, even if he had to become him.

"Okay. So… I'm guessing I have to enter the date, right?" Harry looked to the women for confirmation.

"That is correct, Mister Potter." McGonagall spoke.

"Oh." Harry paused, an idea springing into his mind. "Why can't I just go back in time to stop Tom Riddle from ever becoming Voldemort?"

Professor McGonagall frowned, seemingly having known such a question would eventually pop up. "It's called the butterfly effect, Harry," the teacher explained. "It states that a chaotic event can be sparked by something seemingly insignificant. If you change what has already happened, it is quite possible that things could be made worse by your interference."

"How would anything be worse _without_ Lord Voldemort coming into existence?"

"There are many dark wizards out there, Potter," Narcissa clarified. "Even without Voldemort around, there very well might've been someone else. The Dark Lord had many followers. Had they never had a leader as ruthless and he, any one of them could have stepped up and done the same, perhaps even worse."

Unfortunately, this made complete sense. "But… with this kind of power, we could save a lot of people. Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Sirius, my parents, even Professor Dumbledore, _any_ one of them!" Harry stood abruptly, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"But Harry-" Professor McGonagall tried.

Harry slammed his hands forcefully against the headmistress' desk. "We can _save_ them! _All_ of them! Just give me the chance!"

"Harry, you _can't_! You don't understand the consequences we could face if you change anything in the past. The _slightest_ of things could lead to the Dark Lord's victory."

"Or it could lead to a future where those people, _good_ people, _live_."

"Potter, think of it like this," Narcissa frowned, clearly growing upset. "If you go back in time to save any one of those people, it could trigger a series of events that could very well lead to the deaths of Molly or Arthur Weasley, maybe that Ronald boy or your other little friend, the smart one, or even Minerva herself."

"But you don't know that-"

"And neither do _you_." The lady Malfoy was stern.

"So what gives me the right to go back now to save _your_ son? Why am I allowed to save _him_ when I can't even save my own _family_? It's selfish of you! It's not fair!" Harry stood upright, running his hands through his hair. "Anyway, how are you so sure that me saving _him_ will inevitably save us all?"

"It's simple, Harry," Professor McGonagall spoke up. "Because it _did_. Or at least it will have if you truly are James Evans. There is proof of his existence. And even though we can't be entirely sure that you are one in the same, we do know that James Evans existed and that he saved Draco Malfoy who in turn saved you who saves us all."

Harry let out a deep breath. "But… I can save them… I know I can…"

"The temptation to change what has already happened is inside us all. If I could, knowing that everyone I hold dear stays safe in the future, I'd go back and protect each and every one of them. But I can never know what the future holds. That is something no one can determine. Even those who are experts in divination can never really predict the future to a t. That's why the time-conductor is heavily protected against the world." The older woman sighed and looked at the boy with understanding. "Harry I know this is hard. But the people who handed this over to us are trusting us. They're trusting _you_."

Slowly, Harry sat back down and closed his eyes. "…I know…"

"And the only reason I brought this up with you in the first place, Potter, was the fact that you and James Evans are so similar. Had he looked the same as Gregory Goyle, I would have brought it up with him. However, I suppose I'm lucky that it _was_ you, otherwise I might never have been granted access to the conductor."

Harry was silent for a moment as he mulled things over. 'If he's not me, I can just watch out for him. I need to make absolutely sure that we're not the same. And if we are, then…ugh…' He looked over at Missus Malfoy. "Two and half months, huh?"

"If you're lucky, you won't even have to do it," she replied with the hint of a smile.

Harry returned the small gesture. The tension that had grown between the three had significantly lightened. "Okay… so how does this thing work?"

"You need to set the dials to the exact date you want to travel to," Narcissa explained. "That would be May 27th, fourteen years ago. I wasn't there myself, but that was the day James Evans did something to catch my husband's attention. From there, he was able to submit this resume which led to his employment."

"What did he do?"

"Apparently, he stopped our Draco from being trampled."

"Geez… does your son attract danger or something?"

"I could say the same about you, boy."

Again, Harry couldn't help but smile. Despite having spawned his rival, Harry was actually growing slightly fond for the blond woman. She was protective over her only child, a trait similar to that of his own mother.

"All right." Harry slipped the necklace over his head.

"Wait. Before you go, take off your robe," Narcissa ordered.

"What?" Harry frowned, his eyes slightly wide with surprise at the request.

"Stupid boy," she said lightly, rolling her eyes. "You're wearing a Hogwarts uniform. A _Gryffindor_ one, nonetheless. If you _are_ James, my husband wouldn't give you a second glance if you're a Gryffindor who is apparently skipping out on school, even if you _did_ save our son."

"Ah."

"So, robes. And take off your jumper and your tie as well. Just in case…"

Harry did as he was told and removed the garments. "Should I be bringing anything with me? Like my clothes…"

"Ugh, Lord no," Missus Malfoy ridiculed. "I've seen the types of things you wear on a regular basis. At least this looks a _little_ suitable…" She reached into her purse again and pulled out a rather hefty pouch of what Harry figured to be money. "Just take this with you and buy something nice. Consider it a nice bonus for all the service you may or may not have to do."

"I _do_ have my own money, you know…"

"In a Gringott's Bank vault whose only key is supposed to be in the possession of Rubeus Hagrid, himself." McGonagall made clear.

"Oh. Right." Harry frowned.

"One more thing," Narcissa cut in. She stood so that she was face-to-face with Harry. Raising her hand to lift his bangs, Missus Malfoy cocked her head to the side as she set her eyes on the infamous scar. She pulled out her wand and held it over Harry's forehead. "_Dissimulo Frons_." With the skill of a woman who was in her early forties, but still looked like a woman in her late twenties, Narcissa hid the telltale scar. "Don't worry, Potter. Your brand is still there. You can feel it, but you just can't see it." She pulled out a mirror and showed him. "See?"

Harry reached up and felt for his scar. Sure enough, it was definitely still there in touch, but very well hidden by sight. The boy was bewildered. "I should have done that a long time ago…" He turned to look at the Headmistress. "Why don't you teach these things?"

"I'm sorry Mister Potter, but physical transfiguration like this isn't high on our curriculum. We're too busy with teaching you how to defend yourselves if a boggart attacks and how to create a potion that'll save you from the brink of death." The teacher replied, rather dryly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Harry said with a wave of his hand, understanding her meaning. "Still… it _would_ have been a useful trick…"

"Potter, it is quite easy to create a deformation, even permanent ones. If everyone who was insecure with their looks knew there was a spell they could use to disguise their unwanted features, I guarantee over half of the students at this school would have foolishly tried it on his or her self or even on one another, only serving to make things worse for them in the end anyway. Besides, yours is only a temporary guise. Keep in mind it'll fade after a few months. Something simple like this takes much skill and practice. In _my _case, perfection begets perfection." Narcissa topped this all off by looking at her face in the mirror with a proud and confident smile.

Harry briefly wondered what Narcissa really looked like underneath her spells, but when he realized no good would come of asking, Harry just pushed the thought aside.

"Okay. Now you're ready." Narcissa judged. "You'll have to set the time to one in the afternoon. I'm not sure when it happened exactly. All I know is that my husband took Draco to Diagon Alley between one and five that day, so keep a close eye out."

"How is it that you remember the time that they went out?"

"Potter, my son almost got trampled that day. I remember those things. Mothers fawn over their sons."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I see... Okay, let's try this, then." Harry opened the time-conductor and began setting the dials. "Five twenty-seven…nineteen…eighty four… thirteen, zero, zero. And I guess I set this t-"

"Wait Potter, there are still some things we need to tell you," McGonagall warned, leaning forward in her seat.

He looked back up at the woman, still rotating the instrument. "Hm?"

"Potter, stop! You'll-" Narcissa tried to stop the boy from spinning the last dial into place, but it was too late. A flash of white light filled the room and just like that, Harry was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I was awake until four in the morning typing most of this out, so I hope it makes sense. This is what happens when I spend a morning at work and drink iced coffee at night. But yay! We're delving into the story! Sure we're at the shallow end, but it'll progress. I'm fond of Narcissa Malfoy and I heart her even more after the seventh book for caring more about her family than about her own safety. I also adore McGonagall for being that stern old woman with a soft side.

Anyway, this should hopefully make you understand the title a bit more...


	4. Good Impressions

**Chapter Three – **Good Impressions

Almost instantly, Harry felt a strange pulling sensation as if his body were being stretched and dragged through a small pipe. It was difficult to breathe, let alone see, but it was as soon over as it had begun. It felt like he was being flung from this mysterious portal as he landed unceremoniously at the foot of a desk. Then, suddenly, a startled screech filled the room, surprising Harry enough to get up off the floor and take in his surroundings. He looked at the source of the noise and stared. It was a phoenix.

'It can't be… Fawkes?' The sound of footsteps fast approaching snapped Harry out of his reverie. Panicking, Harry jumped behind the desk and hid. He heard the sound of the office door opening, as the footsteps grew closer.

"Fawkes? Calm down, old friend. What happened?"

There was no mistaking that voice. He had admired the owner of that voice and he had learned countless lessons amongst everything that was said by that voice. Harry felt a wave of tears spring to his eyes. 'Dumbledore… he's alive!' Harry mentally berated himself. 'Of course he's alive! I went back fourteen years!' Still, knowing that his mentor was well and breathing merely a few paces from where he hid was overwhelming. A warbled cry involuntarily emitted from Harry's lips and he quickly covered his mouth and held his breath, hoping not to get caught.

"All right. Show yourself. I know you're in here." The voice was calm, but firm.

Harry didn't move. He didn't breath. He wasn't sure he was even supposed to be here, let alone be forced to face the man he desperately missed. He wasn't sure if this was right. He prayed that he wasn't skewering the fabrics of time.

A knock came from above him, startling the boy even more, making him jump in surprise and accidentally bang his head against his hiding place.

"There you are. Come on out, then."

Harry froze.

"I'll give you to the count of three. One."

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!'

"Two."

'He wasn't supposed to see me, was he? He never mentioned anything if he did…'

"Two and a half…"

'And if he didn't then shit! I'm in trouble!'

"All right. You leave me with no other options. _Expul_-"

"WAIT!" Harry leapt out from under the desk, his hands up in surrender.

"My God…" Harry watched as the younger Albus Dumbledore staggered a few steps back in seeing the person in front of him. "…J-James Potter? How is this possible? I thought you…"

"No, no, Professor. I'm not James. I'm Harry."

"Harry?" The Headmaster blinked in surprise. "Harry Potter? But he's just a child…" The older man quickly regained himself and pointed his want firmly at the young man in front of him. "Explain yourself."

"I _am_ Harry Potter! I came here using this thing-" he reached for the pendant dangling around his neck.

"Don't!" Dumbledore warned, not entirely sure what it was around his neck. Harry quickly held his hands back up showing the headmaster his compliance. Dumbledore broke his eye contact and glanced at the pendant. His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "That's… is that a _time-conductor_?"

"Yes! You know about it! Thank goodness." Harry smiled in relief. "I mean, I was told that not many people know, but of course you know! You're Dumbledore! You know everything!"

"Hardly…" the headmaster shook his head, although a smile was playing on his lips. "So then… you're from… the future?"

Eagerly, the boy nodded.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and dropped his arm back down to his side. He studied the boy in front of him. "My word… _Harry_ _Potter_…"

"Yes, Professor. It's me."

"It must be a matter of great importance if you were granted permission to use a time-conductor."

"Potentially… It's not clear whether or not I have a duty to perform…" Harry shut his eyes and shook his head. His mind was reeling. He looked back up at the older man. "Professor Dumbledore…" Unable to contain himself any longer, Harry swiftly made his way over to the headmaster and wrapped his arms around him in a firm hug.

This clearly caught the man by surprise, as he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. "Err… Mister… Potter?"

Realizing himself, Harry hastily pulled away, wiping the tears that found their way back to the surface. "I'm sorry, I just… It's really good to see you, Professor…"

The headmaster pondered the words. "So… that must mean something happened to me."

"Oh! I shouldn't have! No… Just never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about."

"I see. That bad, huh?" He said warmly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Professor…"

The Headmaster moved around the boy and took a seat in his chair behind his desk. He rubbed his temples with eyes closed, seemingly trying to register everything. "You being here… that must mean the future is in turmoil… what happened? Did Voldemort return?"

"Well… I guess, technically yes, but-"

"Surely, you're here to stop him while you can? You would only be granted use of the time-conductor to change the past due to dire circumstances. That was our oath. So surely, you're here to-"

"Sir, excuse me, but the future isn't doomed because of Lord Voldemort. A series of events occur that eventually lead to his ultimate death. The world isn't overrun by Death Eaters. It is protected by all that is good." It wasn't until after all this was said that Harry briefly wondered whether or not Professor Dumbledore needed to know these things. Had he altered the future by telling him?

Dumbledore was deep in thought. "Then why…?"

"It is my duty to make sure that Draco Malfoy doesn't die."

"Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore cradled his chin in his hand. "Malfoy… Malfoy… as in Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir. Lucius is Draco's father."

"Yes… I think I recall now… but why Draco?"

"He plays a vital role in my escape from Voldemort's clutches."

"And without you, the world cannot be safe?"

"I don't know. But because Draco lived, he was able to come to my aide and I was then able to stop Voldemort." Again, Harry wondered how much was too much. 'But… now that I think about it, Professor Dumbledore was never surprised by anything that happened to him… is this because of me?'

The headmaster registered all this information. "So… if you're from the future, he obviously survives whatever is in store for him."

"Yes, but… the people involved with sending me here are rather convinced that I was the one who saved him in the first place. I'm not so sure myself, but I have to make sure that the man who _does_ save Malfoy _does_ exist so that our future is safe."

"So you were sent here in the belief that you had been sent here before."

"Something like that."

"I see."

Harry glanced at his watch. However, it read the same date and time from when he had left. "Excuse me, sir, but what time is it now?"

Dumbledore glanced at his own pocket-watch. "A quarter past one."

Harry readjusted his watch. "I must be going. I was told to be at Diagon Alley between one and five…"

"Of course. You may use our floo network, if you wish."

"Yes, thank you."

"And Harry," Dumbledore stood. "I'd like very much to discuss the future with you. I know you may have your doubts in doing so, but… I assure you I just want to satisfy my own curiosity. I won't interfere with what's to happen, you can trust me on that."

"I know I can… Perhaps when I am through with this mission we'll have the opportunity to do so."

"Thank you."

"No, sir. Thank _you_." Unable to stop himself yet again, Harry made his way over to the headmaster and held him in yet another firm embrace. "It truly is great to see you again, sir."

Dumbledore, despite the awkwardness of the situation, returned the hug. "And it's good to see what a fine young man you grow up to be, Mister Potter."

Harry pulled away and smiled. "Good day, Professor."

"Good day, Harry."

Harry walked over to the fireplace in the headmaster's office. Sitting on its mantle was a container of floo powder. Harry, just as a precaution, tucked the time-conductor into his shirt and felt his side for the pouch of money Missus Malfoy had handed to him. After making sure it was secure, he reached out for a handful of floo and tossed it into the fireplace. The flames turned green, signaling its readiness for transport.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted. And with that, Harry jumped in. Staggering a little upon landing, but better than falling flat out on his face, the green-eyed boy dusted his shoulders of ash and looked around.

The street was bustling with life, filled with witches and wizards carrying on with their everyday lives. He walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies and in the window were models of brand-new Cleansweep Fives and Nimbus 1500s. Harry chuckled lightly, but then suddenly found himself missing his Firebolt. He walked on and tried to keep an eye out for Lucius who was to appear at any time with his son.

He soon found himself wishing that Narcissa had known a specific time. It was already nearing two o'clock and there was still no sight of either Malfoys. He ducked in to Flourish & Blotts, wanting to grab something he could rifle through when a sign caught his eye.

"Now Hiring."

He walked over to the sign and next to it was a small stack of applications. Harry picked one up and glanced over it. He paused. 'Wait… this is… this is the same paper than Missus Malfoy showed me. Did I fill this out?' Finding that he nothing better to do in the mean time, Harry held on to the page and even purchased a new quill to fill it out whilst he waited for the Malfoys. 'It can't hurt.' Harry thought. 'I'll do it just for fun.'

Harry walked around a bit more, trying to find a place where he could sit and wait. He passed by a hippogriff with one of its wings wrapped in bandages, hitched to a pole just outside Magical Menagerie. He was suddenly reminded of Buckbeak. Harry bowed to the creature who studied the boy carefully. Harry remained low and soon the bird bowed down as well. Harry smiled and held out a hand to the hippogriff.

"Hello," Harry said, stroking its feathers. "I have a friend just like you."

The hippogriff just looked at him curiously.

Harry smiled and left the creature where he was. He found a seat outside of a café that overlooked the area. Ordering a hot chocolate, Harry looked around one more time and then proceeded to complete the application.

'Name. H-' He paused. He had only made one line of the H before he rethought his actions. Curving the line at the bottom, he changed it into a J. 'Okay… James… Evans… There.' Harry frowned. Things seemed to be working out too perfectly. Wasn't there supposed to be an actual James? Still, Harry continued. 'Date of Birth, July 31st. School, Hogwarts. Skills, Defensive Arts and Dueling. Hobbies, Flying-'

There! Harry's eyes darted towards what had caught his attention.

Across the square walked a man of high society. In a sea of dark colored robes, it was easy to see how a man with hair of platinum could catch Harry's eye. With a cane in one hand and long platinum locks flowing behind him, Harry had finally spotted Lucius Malfoy. He looked around, expecting to see Draco right behind his father, but the little boy was nowhere to be seen. He looked around some more.

He found the young Malfoy was standing in front of the pet store looking at the kittens in the window. After a few moments, the little boy looked around and noticed that his father was no longer at his side. Draco scurried away from the window and headed towards his father.

Then, the sounds of a scream caught Harry's attention. He looked back over to where it came from to see the hippogriff rear on its hind legs. Apparently, some wizard had manhandled the beast without gaining its trust first. The rope that held the creature to its post snapped and it charged forward. The man ran from the bird, right in the same direction where little Draco Malfoy was hurrying to catch up with his father.

Harry's heart leapt to his throat. He stood and took a few paces toward the boy. 'This must be it… James Evans is going to jump out at any moment to stop Draco from getting run down by that hippogriff…' Even though he said this in his mind, he couldn't help but start panicking when the creature drew closer towards the little boy. 'Any minute now… James…' His breathing was haggard. Harry couldn't let this happen, but he was sure that James would jump out at any moment. Soon, the man and the hippogriff were only meters away from the boy. Hearing the ruckus, Draco paused and looked behind him. The look on his face when seeing the charging hippogriff was one of shear terror and Harry couldn't wait any longer. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry ran towards Draco. Just as the man ran past and the hippogriff trampled over, Harry leapt out, scooped the little boy into his arms, and landed heavily on his back so that Draco was sheltered in his arms. He felt the little boy clinging to him, burying his face in his savior's chest.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, holding the boy.

"Draco!"

Harry looked up. Lucius Malfoy was standing over them, concern in his eyes for his son.

Draco turned in hearing his name. He immediately released his hold on Harry and hurried over to his father. "Papa!"

Lucius bent down and picked up his son. "Where did you go? What did I tell you about leaving my side?" The older Malfoy frowned, but stroked his son's back in a calming motion.

Harry stood, instantly feeling the weight of his actions on his back. He winced slightly and dusted himself off.

"What happened here?"

Harry looked at Lucius. 'He's talking to me…'

"Ummm, he was chasing after you when that hippogriff broke from its tether. He was charging right towards him." He nodded at the boy in his arms.

"And you jumped out and helped him?"

Harry nodded again.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lucius looked around. There was a crowd forming around them of people who saw what happened and people curious to see what had happened. "Come," he motioned Harry to follow. "This way."

Harry followed Lucius over to the café where Harry had been waiting for the pair. "Oh, I was just…" he pointed to the table where he had been sitting. His drink had arrived, at least. Lucius nodded and took a seat at the table. Harry occupied his former chair.

"Again, thank you." The blond looked at the boy in his arms. "Come, Draco. You must thank this man for what he did for you."

The boy released his hold on his father and turned to face Harry. He hung his head and didn't meet his eye. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. He looked like he was in trouble so I just did what I thought was right."

"I see."

Draco looked a little worse for the wear. Harry sympathized. He looked at the boy. "Hey, Draco. Are you thirsty? Here's some fresh hot chocolate if you want…"

Draco's face lit up. He eagerly nodded and took a sip. After realizing it was cool enough to drink, he gulped down some more.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't drink any yet. It just got here. But I guess I should order another…" he said, smiling at the mustache Draco was donning.

"What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"Oh… it's um, J-James. James Evans."

"James Evans…" Lucius' eyes looked down to the piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and looked it over. "You're looking for a job, Mister Evans?"

"I… suppose so. I only just arrived here."

Lucius looked over the application again. "I think I'll hold on to this if you don't mind. If you'll excuse me, I've some duties I must attend to."

"Yes, of course."

The man placed his son on the ground and stood. "Thank you again, Mister Evans. Perhaps I shall see you again." He held out his hand. Harry shook it firmly. "Lucius Malfoy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me." He reached into his robes and tossed a galleon onto the table. "Here. On me. Come Draco. Say goodbye."

Hanging onto his father's hand, Draco tentatively looked up at Harry. "…Bye."

Harry waved at the pair as they disappeared into the crowd. He ordered another hot chocolate and fell back into his seat, allowing himself the time to register what just happened. 'So… that means I really am James, right?'

He quickly looked through the crowd again, hoping to spot anyone that bore any sort of resemblance to himself. Not a single one looked like he could be James. Harry slumped forward, holding his head in his hands.

'Okay… so I _am_ James… so what? I said I'd fulfill my mission, and I will. I mean, Malfoy didn't seem so bad just now. I think I'll be able to manage him as a four-year old…'

Harry sighed. 'So what do I do now? I stopped Malfoy from being trampled and Lucius took my application… maybe that's what McGonagall and Missus Malfoy were going to tell me. They surely would have known what I do next. Maybe I should go back? Will I be able to come back here? McGonagall said I'd return when I take the necklace off… but what if I can't come back and Draco dies? Then I could die and the world won't be safe from Voldemort. No… I should play this out…'

He quickly downed the hot chocolate when it arrived, glad it wasn't scalding hot. 'For now, I'll just find a place to stay.' He glanced at the back of his shirt, seeing the damages of crashing into the ground. 'And in the mean time, I suppose I should get some new clothes…'

Harry spent the rest of his afternoon doing just that. He wandered in and out of the various stores on Diagon Alley, making sure to stop at Madam Malkin's shop to pick up a new shirt. He walked over to the Leaky Cauldron and asked Tom for a room. It was then that Harry decided to take a rest.

When he awoke an hour later, there was a light tapping on his window. Harry yawned and stretched, feeling a little sore on his back. He opened the window and the owl flew in, dropping a letter on his bed. It perched by the window, watching Harry with its large brown eyes. Harry opened the letter.

_To Mister Evans,_

_I am looking for an au pair for my son, someone of your character and skill. If you are interested, please send word with this owl and I will arrange an interview with you, my wife, and myself for three in the afternoon tomorrow. If not, thank you again for helping my boy. I would not know what to do had I lost him today._

_Signed, Lucius Malfoy._

Harry blinked. 'This is really happening isn't it? I'm really James…I saved Draco and now I have an interview to be his babysitter. There's no denying it any longer. I am James.' He sighed. He tore off a piece of the parchment and wrote back.

_To Mister Malfoy,_

_I'd be happy to meet with you and your wife. I'll see you at three._

_Signed, James Evans._

He tied the note around the owl's leg and sent it on its way. He watched the bird fly off into the moonlight before closing his window and falling back into his bed. 'Great… how am I going to pull this off? Well… I guess the fact that I'm still alive means that I did this once before… Man. I wish Ron and Hermione were with me on this. They'd know what to do.'

Harry stared at the ceiling, perplexed. He wondered fate held for him for the next two and a half months.

---

Apparating somewhere near the manor, Harry walked the few meters it took to arrive at the front gates. He looked at the structure before him. He had never seen Malfoy Manor in daylight. The place was huge!

He had purchased a new outfit that morning, one that he thought would make him look capable yet casual. He wore a clean white dress shirt with a thin black and green tie and black slacks. Trying to keep things light, he loosened his tie a bit, and unfastened the first button and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He still wore the sneakers he had arrived in. But coming up to the manor, he wasn't so sure if his attire was appropriate enough and he found himself straightening up some.

As soon as he got close enough, a face magically appeared on the front gates. "State your name and your purpose."

"Um, hi. I'm James Evans? I'm here to see Mister and Missus Malfoy? I have an interview…"

"Proceed." The gates swung open, granting entry to the young man.

Harry was greeted by large hedges that ran down the entire driveway. Walking through the grass were peacocks of pure white. Harry was amazed at the sight and was drawn by the dancing waters of the fountain at the end of the driveway. He walked up to the massive and lavish front doors and rang the bell. He was soon greeted by a house elf who then led Harry into the drawing room.

"Ah, Mister Evans," Lucius said, looking up from his paper. He stood and shook hands with the younger man. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me."

He turned, introducing the woman who sat with him. "This is my wife, Narcissa."

Harry looked at the lady of the house. She looked the same as she did when he had seen her in McGonagall's office. She held out her hand which Harry shook in greeting.

"Hello. Thank you for having me."

"Please, Mister Evans. Have a seat." Narcissa motioned to the chair across from her. Harry did as he was told. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, water would be fine."

"Dobby." She snapped.

Harry looked at the approaching house-elf as bittersweet emotions ran through him. But Harry had to hold himself together, despite seeing his dear friend. It was necessary for him to do so in order to get the job.

"Got get some water for our guest."

"Yes, milady." The house-elf bowed and walked away.

"My husband told me you rescued our little Draco yesterday. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Nonsense. It was a brave thing to do. Not just anyone would have the guts to jump out in front of a hippogriff like that."

"I only did what I thought was right." Dobby arrived with the water and placed it next to Harry. "Thank you, Dobby."

The house-elf looked startled, but quickly retreated from sight. Harry took a sip.

"Still… I'm grateful. I don't know what I would do without my dear boy."

"So, Mister Evans," Lucius spoke up. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well… I just left school, Hogwarts. I haven't really found time to settle down or find a job or anything. I'm sort of just… passing through."

"And you think you are competent in the role of an au pair?"

"I think so."

"As an au pair," Narcissa spoke, "we'd be expecting you to do some light housework especially when our house-elves are busy with other things. We have frequent dinner parties that they would attend to. You would have to pick up their slack."

"No problem. I grew up in a strict household. I know how to do some cooking and cleaning."

"Good, good." Narcissa nodded her approval.

"And, of course, you'd be expected to watch over our son throughout the day," Lucius added. "And some nights as well. He can be a handful at times."

"Well I've seen quite a number of things in my lifetime thus far. I think I'll be able to handle your son."

"We'd also be expecting you to help tutor the boy with some basic things. You know, reading, writing."

"That's fine. I once taught a class of students some basic spells."

"Excellent. I like your confidence," Lucius noted. "And it said on your resume that you're adept at defense arts?"

"Yes sir. I was the best in my class at defense arts and dueling."

"Brilliant. Very good indeed," Lucius seemed pleased. "You see, James, we've been receiving the occasional howler from some lunatic. Probably because of our success in life. If anything should happen to Draco-"

"Don't worry. I've fought trolls, giants, and even a few dementors in my travels. I think I can handle a crazed fanatic."

"Perfect. I think my wife can agree, Mister Evans, that you are quite capable of what we expect of you. We'd be able to pay you handsomely of course. At the end of every week?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"This first week will be a trial period, of course. We need to make sure that you are compatible with our Draco."

"Yes, of course." Harry nodded.

Lucius and Narcissa stood, and Harry followed suit.

"I have one last question, Mister Evans." Lucius said.

"Yes sir?"

"What house were you placed in at Hogwarts?"

Harry blinked. Quickly he glanced at Narcissa then back at Lucius. He knew he had to play the role. "Slytherin, of course. God forbid I were ever a Hufflepuff."

"Or a Gryffindor, for that matter." Lucius said with a smile. "Brilliant. You can start tomorrow."

"Yes. Arrive promptly at six. The house-elves will show you to your room. Draco wakes at seven. Then your trial period will begin. We look forward to working with you, Mister Evans."

"And I, you."

Harry shook the hands of both Malfoys and made his way back out of the Manor.

'This is it. I got the job.' Harry smiled as the front doors closed behind him. Once he was off the grounds, he Disapperated back to Diagon Alley. 'Okay,' Harry thought. 'Now I need to buy some new clothes for this…'

He spent the afternoon buying more clothes from Madam Malkin's shop. He even purchased a saddlebag to put them all in. And once he was satisfied with all that he had bought, Harry decided it would be best then to go to Flourish & Blotts to do some research. He hadn't a clue about what it would be like to watch a four-year-old.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I think as a child, Draco wouldn't call his father "Father." That's why he says "Papa." Hey! Thanks for reading!


End file.
